In the past, as an ultraviolet-shielding material used in cosmetic products, there were inorganic ultraviolet-shielding agents and organic ultraviolet absorbents, and a suitable ultraviolet-shielding agent has been selectively used depending on use.
Since the wavelengths of ultraviolet rays, which can be shielded by inorganic ultraviolet-shielding agents and organic ultraviolet absorbents, differ depending on the kinds thereof, a cosmetic material is preferably formulated by appropriately combining both kinds of agents.
However, when inorganic ultraviolet-shielding agents and organic ultraviolet absorbents were jointly used, since the organic ultraviolet absorbents were recrystallized due to the influence of metal ions, and thus the alteration and discoloration of the cosmetic material and the impairment in a feeling of using the product occurred, there was a problem in that a cosmetic material could not be formulated by freely mixing inorganic ultraviolet-shielding agents and organic ultraviolet absorbents.
In order to solve the above problem, spherical resin powder which includes an inorganic ultraviolet-shielding agent at 1% by mass to 80% by mass of the total mass, has a particle diameter of 30 μm or less, and has an ultraviolet-shielding function (Patent Citation 1), resin powder obtained by dispersing a metal oxide having an ultraviolet-shielding function in resin monomers and performing suspension polymerization or emulsion polymerization (Patent Citation 2) and the like have been proposed, and a cosmetic material was formulated while avoiding the direct contact between inorganic ultraviolet-shielding agents and organic ultraviolet absorbents.